whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Deidra
Deidra also known as Bone-Cracker, is a homid Ahroun of the Get of Fenris tribe who fights in the Amazon War. Biography Deidra comes from a family of Get of Fenris Kinfolk. When she was ten, she was introduced to the Garou Nation, and was inundated with the teachings of a people she had nothing in common with. She experienced her first change when she was twelve, and spent the next six years living and learning from her tribe. She was raised in the traditional Get of Fenris fashion, with bloody lessons and near death experiences. She was always strong and these only served to give her discipline. As an Ahroun, she was prone to violence, and her tribe directed that rage against the Wyrm. After her time in the Amazon, rooting out and killing the Wyrm became more than a goal, it was a duty. She has always been a natural leader, and her conviction draws warriors to her side like flies to honey. Deidra is not just a strong woman, she is cunning and thoughtful. Though her first inclination is to kill first and ask questions later, she will not needlessly endanger herself or her pack. She has learned patience over the years, but only for strategy and war. She will quickly lose her temper to frustration if she is presented with stupidity. She is always frank and open, even when she is being respectful. She never sees reason to hold back her opinions, or say what needs to be said. She doesn’t believe in the concept of the elephant in the room. Learned how to best fight the Wyrm in the Amazon and hasn’t stopped yet. She’s killed fomori, landed a blow against a subtle head of the Wyrm in New York, and led her pack into one of the most polluted places on Earth. Her tales serve as both caution and inspiration for any werewolf desperate to fight the Wyrm head-on. Appearance Deidra is a tall Scandinavian looking woman with thick blonde hair and wide set blue eyes. She is not beautiful by anyone’s description, and is riddled with scars from her numerous encounters with the Wyrm. The hard set of her jaw and the half crazed glint in her eye is enough to warn anyone that she is not a woman to be messed with. Character Sheet Deidra, Bone-Cracker Tribe: Get of Fenris Breed: Homid Auspice: Ahroun Rank: 4 Physical: Strength 5, Dexterity 3, Stamina 4 Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 3, Appearance 2 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 4, Wits 5 Abilities: Alertness 2, Athletics 4, Brawl 5, Intimidation 3, Leadership 5, Primal-Urge 4, Animal Ken 2, Drive 2, Firearms 4, Melee 5, Stealth 2, Survival 3, Academics 2, Enigmas 3, Investigation 2, Law 1, Medicine 2 Backgrounds: Allies 3, Ancestors 4, Pure Breed 3 Gifts: Falling Touch, Razor Claws, Sense Wyrm, Fangs of the North, Spirit of the Fray, Staredown, Cowing the Bullet, Might of Thor, Wind Claws, Stoking Fury’s Furnace; Heart of the Mountain Rage: 8 Gnosis: 6 Willpower: 7 Merits/Flaws: none Rites: none Fetishes: none. References *W20: W20 Rage Across the World, p. 104 Category:Get of Fenris Category:Homids Category:Ahrouns Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse character